newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lochy i Zamek: Lubisz czy nie? Alternatywne Zakończenie
Odcinek 13 Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Jak zwykle: Co ostatnio...? Chris: W poprzednim odcinku, wróciłem po przerwie. Dowiedziałem, że Chef ukradł mi temat wyzwania, więc powtórzyłem temat, ale nie same wyzwania. Dodatkowo nasi zawodnicy mieli towarzystwo, czyli obsadę, która będzie w następnym sezonie. Zaczęli od długiego spaceru w ciemnościach, płynęli przez rzekę i wodospad. Na koniec przygotowałem wyzwania sportowe. Co czeka was dzisiaj? Czytajcie! W stołówce Chris: Przeżyliście kilka tygodni na okropnej wyspie, z największymi wrogami wykonując wstydliwe i bolesne wyzwania. Nie zazdroszczę wam. Za 10 minut spotykamy się w Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła Chefa (z 18 odcinka WTP) Jo: Chris już w 1 odcinku mówił o zamkach i lochach, jak to wygląda? Scott: A ja wiem... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Wygram z nim. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Szanse są 100 do 0. Przed zamkiem Chris: Zadanie to jest trudne, więc dostaniecie po 1 pomocniku. Musicie wejść na szczyt zamku. Na pierwszym poziomie zaznacie strachu, na drugim wstydu, na trzecim bólu, na czwartym psychicznie i na szczycie będziecie zjeżdżać na linach. Pierwszy dostanie metalową sprzączkę dzięki której nie będzie go ten zjazd bolał, drugi będzie miał pecha. Na linie zjedziecie do lochów gdzie przez półkilometrowy wyścig będziecie unikać pułapek. Walizka będzie leżeć na końcu lochów. Niepowodzenia w losowaniu! Scott zaczyna losować Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę wylosować Courtney. Jak wylosuję kogoś innego to... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): ...będzie świetnie. Chris: Wylosowałeś Zoey. Scott: O nie. Chris: Teraz Jo. Jo: Tylko nie... Chris: Lightning. Ta dwójka spada z nieba Scott: Ale jak ty to... Chris: Kontakty z kolegami. Chris (pokój zwierzeń): Z jakimi kolegami? Z tymi ze strefy 51, wiszą mi przysługę za 15 odcinek Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Zastanawia mnie tylko to dlaczego wszyscy wybrani byli z 2 obsady. Chris: Możecie startować. Zawodnicy weszli do zamku Wszyscy: AAA!!! Chris: Musicie pokonać strach i wejść na kolejny poziom. Jo: To nie możliwe! Zoey: Dokładnie. Lightning: Dla mnie wszystko jest możli... AAA!!! Boją się Psychopatycznego Mordercy z Piłą Łańcuchową i TAKIM hakiem (odc.19 WTP) Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): Musieli wybrać mnie?! Psychopata: Zero możliwości przejścia. Zoey: Brakuje tu Gwen. Scott: Nie narzekaj, a pomóż. Mam plan. Zajmiesz jego uwagę i przejdziesz. Zoey: Nie. Jo: Teraz! Już Jo i Lightning biegli do schodów, aż od tyłu zaatakował ich Psychopata Scott: Gdzie dwóch się bije tam trzeci korzysta. Jo i Lightning zostali schwytani, a Scott i Zoey pobiegli po schodach Jo: Puścisz nas? Psychopata: Nie. Lightning: Na pewno? Psychopata: Tak. Lightning: Jesteś pewny? Psychopata: Tak. Lightning: Sto procent? Psychopata: Skończ z tymi pytaAAA!!! (dostał w miejsce intymne) Jo: Biegniemy. U Chrisa Chris: Dzień dobry podporuczniku! Chris (pokój zwierzeń): Mówiąc Mam pewne kontakty opróch Strefy 51, miałem na myśli wojsko. Chris: Przeszkodzisz im troszkę w wyzwaniu? Podporucznik: Jasne. U zawodników Podporucznik: Witam i zapraszam na quiz. Scott: Było! Podporucznik: Ale to trochę inny quiz. Drużyna, która zdobędzie 5 punktów, przechodzi dalej. Zasady są proste. Jak odpowiesz dobrze na pytanie, wybierasz następną osobę do odpowiedzi. Jak się nie uda, odpowiada twój partner, ale w takim wypadku za dobrą odpowiedź dostaje tylko 0,5 punktu. Za dobrą odpowiedź po tym jak ktoś z drużyny przeciwnej odpowiadał, dostajecie 1 punkt. Komputer losuje pierwszą osobę. Lightning! Lightning: Nie mam nic do ukrycia! Zoey: Chris mówił, że na tym poziomie zaznamy wstydu... Co to może znaczyć? Scott: Pewnie powtórzy się 2 odcinek Zemsty Wyspy, tylko skąd wezmą tutaj Kła? Hahaha! Podporucznik: Mam innego kolegę. Scott: Jak nie będzie to Kieł to spoko... Podporucznik: Otworzyć klatkę za mną. Stażysta wykonał polecenie Jo: Małe to. Scott: Co to ma być? Żarty? Zoey: Jakie słodkie! Podporucznik: Co?! Nie boicie się? Zoey: Wręcz przeciwnie. Lightning: Mogę takiego dostać? Pewnie zastanawiacie się co to... wyjaśnię... Podporucznik: Aha, wszyscy z drugiej obsady, tak? Jo: Tak, jesteśmy o wiele lepsi niż pierwsza, właściwie jestem lepsza od ich wszystkich. Podporucznik: To są... Lightning: Koty! Podporucznik: Nie. Lightning: Psy! Podporucznik: Nie! Lightning: Chomiki! Podporucznik: A czy te zwierzęta by latały? To są... Lightning: Zmutowane pszczoły. Podporucznik: Quiz się nie zaczął!!! To są... Scott: Zielone latające... Podporucznik: Nie dacie mi dokończyć, cóż, sami chcecie... Wszystkich poraził prąd Zoey: Wiem, to są kosmici z 15 odcinka Trasy! Podporucznik: Tak, przypominam, że następnymi karami są rażenia prądem przez nich, a rażą dwa razy mocniej niż to słabe urządzenie. Wybierzcie kategorie: Bardzo wstydliwe czy strasznie wstydliwe? Scott: Nic. Podporucznik: Za takie odpowiedzi grozi wam to... Kosmici porazili go prądem Podporucznik: Za złą odpowiedź też wam to grozi, a za dobrą odpowiedź zostaniecie porażeni z elektryki. Reklama Chris: Oryginalna elektryka, gdyż taką nazwę wymyślił ten tu... Wskazuje na znudzonego Chefa Chris: Do rażenia prądem nieposłusznych psów lub zawodników (śmieje się złowieszczo) kosztuje w sklepie aż 1 000 000 000 zł, a u nas kupisz tylko 3 razy drożej! Zamów przez internet kuriera Kamera ukazuje dwóch nieprzytomnych stażystów w strojach kurierów z kilkoma paczkami Chris: Dostawa 24h!!! Wracając do zawodników Podporucznik: Pytanie pierwsze: Kto zsikał się w majtki w każdym odcinku tego sezonu? Nikt się nie zgłasza Podporucznik: I tak wyjdzie to na jaw. Kosmici rażą prądem Lightninga Wszyscy w śmiech Lightning: Bicepsy, kto wygadał? Wszyscy śmieją się jeszcze bardziej Lightning: Co, nigdy nie gadaliście z bicepsami? Podporucznik: Nie, nikt normalny tego nie robi. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Kiedyś w 4 klasie... Podporucznik: Kto dostał kiedyś uwagi na każdej lekcji podczas jednego dnia? Scott (pokój zwierzeń): ...nieważne. Scott się zgłosił Zoey: Hahahahaha! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Sezon jeszcze trwa więc odpłacę się tej ku*wie!!! Podporucznik: Hahaha... macie... hahahahahaha... punkt... hahahahaha! Scott: Co w tym śmiesznego? Zoey: Czasy. W tamtych czasach pamiętam kary jakie dostawali najgorsi. Scott: I po co ja się pytałem? Podporucznik: By nas bardziej rozbawić. Kolejne pytanie, jest 1:0 dla drużyny Scott'a. Kto zaliczył najbardziej wstydliwą wpadkę za kulisami Totalnej Porażki? Początek nagrania Edytuj Zamazana postać, której nie da się rozpoznać zaczyna mlaskać po chwili słychać dźwięk wyskakującej sprężyny ???: O nie! Postać wybija okno i żyrandol, a po chwili rozwala drzwi i wychodzi Koniec nagrania Edytuj Jo: Dobra, to ja. Podporucznik: Zobaczmy nagranie w pełnej wersji! Bardzo gruba postać kończy jeść i mlaszcze. Staje na wadze i z niej wyskakuje sprężyna, a waga oszalała. Tyłkiem wybija okno, a głową żyrandol. Wychodząc niszczy drzwi. Jo: Po lekach Chrisa trochę przytyłam. Scott: Trochę? Lightning: Też takie mogę? Podporucznik: Nie. Jest 1:1 i 3 pytania do końca. Kto napluł dziewczynie na twarz i wytarł ją szmatą kucharską? Cisza Podporucznik: Nikt? Trudno. Prąd będzie raził was ciągle, dopóki ktoś się nie przyzna. 10 sekund mija, 20 sekund mija i... Lightning: Koniec! Podporucznik: Przyznajesz się? Lightning: Nie... to znaczy tak. To byłem ja. Zoey jest nieprzytomna, a Scott i Jo śmieją się z Lightninga; przybiegają lekarze Podporucznik: Nie dokończymy bez jednego zawodnika. Scott: Dlaczego? Tylko przeszkadzała. Podporucznik: Dobrze, ale potem będziesz żałował. Scott: Jej? Nigdy! Podporucznik: Mogę czytać pytanie? Scott: Nie. Podporucznik: Chcesz więcej prądu? Lightning: Popieram tą dziewczynkę! To wyzwanie to absurd! Jo: Przez to reality-show chyba za bardzo cierpimy w sposób fizyczny i psychiczny. Scott: Akurat o moją psychikę się nie martwię, ale o moje prywatne tajemnice. Podporucznik: Jak chcieliście, prąd. Chwilę później Podporucznik: Kto zrobił to na każdej randce? Na zdjęciu widać pierdzącego faceta Podporucznik: To kto to był? Brak chętnych? To pożałujecie wszyscy! Tak, pożałowali Lightning: To ja. Podporucznik: Dobrze, Jo, możesz ruszać, Scott za minutę. Jo&Lightning pobiegli Lekarze: Zoey oddycha! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): O nie! Lekarze: Może kontynuować wyzwanie. Podporucznik: Ruszaj, Scott. Zoey: Co się działo? Scott: Opowiem ci później, biegnij za mną! Jo: Teraz ból, więc... Podporucznik: Przejść przez tor przeszkód. Jo: Ale skąd ty tutaj? Podporucznik: Winda dla prowadzącego, żaden sekret. Powodzenia podczas tego. Pierwsza jest ściana bokserska, gdzie trzeba wejść, trzymając się poręczy. Jak się upadnie... to do wody z krokodylami. Druga przeszkoda to ściana z kilkoma linami jak w Plejadzie Gwiazd Jo: Idę na pierwszy ogień. Podporucznik: Zgoda. Jo: Takie łatwe to nie jest... Podporucznik: A spodziewałaś się czegoś łatwego w finale? Finał oznacza zero litości i mnóstwo bólu. Scott: To niepowodzenia, Jo. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Może sobie gadać co chce, ale jest gorszy nawet od Lightninga. Lightning: Słyszałem! Jo (pokój zwierzeń): To dobrze. Jo: Chyba milion nie jest tego warty... Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Mój plan najpewniej wypali... Zamierzam zmylić Scott'a czyli dać mu fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Będę zawalała wyzwania, by Scott zwolnił i przestał też się starać. Gdy Scott przestanie się starać ja go wyprzedzę i wygram. Mówią, by mieć zawsze plan B, ale po co mi on skoro ten plan jest niezawodny? Hahaha... Milion jest mój!!! Jo wychodzi z pokoju zwierzeń, ale kamera wciąż go pokazuje. Z kibla pokazuje się twarz Scott'a (w stroju do nurkowania) tak ja to zrobił Geoff w 1 sezonie. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): I kto tu jest sprytny? Znam każdy jej ruch, jest już moja, jak milion!!! Podporucznik: Scott, startuj! Jo: Ale ja nie skończyłam! Podporucznik: Ale trzeba jakoś zaoszczędzić czas... Jo: Rękawice? Aaa!!! (spadła) Jo (Pokój zwierzeń): Celowo! Scott (Pokój zwierzeń): Jest żałosna! Jo: Nie przejdę tego! Aaa!!! Scott: A ja tak! Jo (pokój zwierzeń): By się nabrał musi minąć trochę czasu. Podporucznik: Scott, pierwszy przeszedłeś. Będziesz mieć ułatwienie w lochach. Lightning, startuj. Lightning: Shi-Ekstra! Scott: Pospiesz się. Zoey: Skoro za bycie pierwszym jest nagroda to Jo miała większe szanse, by być pierwsza! Podporucznik: Zasady Chrisa. Jo: Lightning, pomożesz? Lightning: Lightning nikomu nie pomaga. Jo: Jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie. Lightning: Co z tego? Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Mam go dość!!! Lightning wpadł do wody, bo Jo przytrzymała mu nogę Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Hahaha. Lightning jest cały mokry, ale ukończył tor. Po chwili dokończyła też Jo Podporucznik: Zoey, najwyższy czas... na ból! Lightning: Dlaczego te małe samolociki latają tak blisko? Zoey: I dlaczego woda jest tam zaczerwieniona? Podporucznik: Jakie samolociki? Lightning: No te przede mną! (wytwór jego wyobraźni) Podporucznik: Opieka medyczna! Lekarz: Co się stało? Lightning: Krokodyl ugryzł mnie w tyłek! Lekarz (pokój zwierzeń): Ten chłopak ma problemy ze sobą. Lekarz: Znieczulenie i... Chwila potem (Zoey ukończyła wyścig) Scott: Zoey, biegniemy. Lekarz: Nie, na razie nie wrócisz do gry. Oprócz lekko podrapanego tyłka, co nie jest wielkim problemem, zwichnąłeś sobie staw w lewym kolanie. Lightning: Co?! Lekarz: Tydzień w szpitalu i będzie lepiej. Lightning (pokój zwierzeń): Szkoda. Nawet zacząłem lubić Jo. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Tak! Nigdy go nie lubiłam. Jo: To mogę kontynuować sama? Podporucznik: A co innego ci pozostało...? Kamera jedzie o piętro wyżej, gdzie widać mały pokój z dwiema windami, obok wind znajdują się panele kontrolne od tych wind Scott: Teraz wyzwanie psychiczne... a więc co? Podporucznik: Zobaczymy czy poziom waszego IQ sprawdza się z rzeczywistością. Pierwsza winda i panel kontrolny do niej należy do Jo. Drugi zestaw należy do Scott'a i Zoey. Musicie tak zaprogramować panel, by z piętra 4, na którym jesteśmy, zjechał na sam dół, czyli na piętro -1. Tam znajdują się lochy. Trudem tego zadania jest, że nie wiecie jak i nie wiecie jak naprawić panel. Oba panele są zepsute i się iskrzą. Powodzenia, a by było ciekawiej, macie minutę. Każde 10 sekund opóźnienia to porażenie prądem. Prąd was też z pewnością porazi na panelach. Pożegnajcie się z życiem. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Jak zawalić to wyzwanie? O wszystkim decydował będzie przypadek. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): W domu uczono mnie jak to się robi. Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): Scott chyba wie, co robi. Minęło 10 sekund Jo: Zrobić to w minutę? Nie możliwe. Podporucznik: I wtedy jest zabawa. Jo przecięła dwa kable i została porażona prądem Scott przeciął dwa inne kable, udało się. Jo zaczęła kręcić kluczem francuskim rurę i przestało iskrzyć, Scott tak samo Podporucznik: Scott naprawił panel, teraz musi tylko skierować windę z 4 na -1 piętro. Jo w tyle. Scott: Gotowe! Podporucznik: To weź swoją nagrodę, trzy szwedzkie klopsiki Chef'a. Drzwi windy Scott'a i Zoey otworzyły się, Jo zostaje pierwszy raz porażona prądem Scott jest w windzie. Zoey: Ładnie tu. Scott: Zdecydowanie najlepsze miejsce na wyspie. Zoey: Jeszcze winda Chrisa. Z głośników wydobywa się głos: '''Witamy w windzie ukradzio... ekhem... pożyczonej z pewnego hotelu. Proszę, by Scott stanął na pole oznaczone jego imieniem, a Zoey na pole oznaczone jej imieniem. Pomocnicy w tej części wyzwania nie mogą pomagać.' Zoey zostaje wystrzelona z wyrzutni w górę.Drugiem zadaniem będzie przebiegnięcie 100 metrowych lochów, gdzie na końcu ścieżki czeka milion dolarów. Utrudniać wam będą zawodnicy, którzy odpadli nie licząc Zoey, Lightninga i Courtney. Jeżeli wygrałeś nagrodę, możesz atakować innych.'' Scott: A z Courtney co się stało? Dalej: '''Courtney przygotowuje się do rozprawy sądowej z Chrisem o odwołanie kary w wysokości 10.000 dolarów.' (Więcej szczegółów w 12-tym odcinku) '''Dojechano na piętro -1. Drzwi otwierają się.' Scott: I czego się po nich spodziewać? Podporucznik: Słuchaj, Jo, jesteś beznadziejna w tych sprawach, więc odpuszczę ci, możesz wsiąść do windy. Zaprogramuję ją za ciebie. Podporucznik programuje windę, Jo do niej wsiada. W windzie z głośników słychać to samo, tylko zamiast powiedzieć o poprzedniej drużynie, mowa jest o Jo. Mike: Scott, dostanie ci się za wyeliminowanie Zoey! Scott: Ja oddałem tylko uczciwy głos! Mike: Jedyny! Scott: Zoey nie ma mi tego za złe. Mike: ...ale ja tak! Mike rzuca się na niego, Scott rzuca w niego klopsem. Scott: Ich jest 11, a ja mam tylko 3 klopsy. Super nagroda. Jo: Lepsze to niż nic! (Jo właśnie wyszła z windy i krzyczy do Scott'a, który jest 10 metrów przed nią) Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Mój plan zawodzi, ale mimo to, będę się niego trzymała. Noah atakuje Scott'a, a Leshawna atakuje Jo Scott: Odczep się ode mnie świrze. Noah: Ok, to Chris mi kazał robić. Odpuszczam! Jo w walce wygrywa z Leshawną Jak wszyscy zobaczyli jak Jo brutalnie potraktowała Leshawnę to ani do Scotta ani do Jo nikt się nie zbliżył. Scott miał do walizki metr, a Jo pięć metrów Podporucznik: Przypomnę zasadę, że nawet jak gracz 1 dotknie, a gracz 2 weźmie, to walizka należy do 1-go, bo liczy się pierwsze dotknięcie. Scott ma walizkę na wyciągnięcie ręki Jo: Nie!!!!!!!! (klęka i płacze, jak Heather w finale 3 sezonu) Scott: O co chodzi? Jo: Tak ciężko pracowałam cały sezon, byś wziął sobie tę walizkę, ot tak łatwo! Scott: Najwyraźniej. Jo: Ale mi nigdy w tej grze nie chodziło o pieniądze. (płakała) Scott: A o co? Jo: O ciebie. Scott się wzruszył i w jego oczach pojawiła się łza Scott: Mnie jako chłopaka? Jo: Tak, o to mi zawsze chodziło. Ja ciebie kocham. Scott: Ja ciebie też. Przytulili się i pocałowali, a nagle Jo wzięła 2 klopsy, które zostały Scott'owi, jednym uderzyła go w szczękę, a drugim w brzuch. Scott zwijał się z bólu Jo: Nigdy cię nie lubiłam, nie kochałam, ale teraz kocham ten... MILION!!! Jo biegnie po milion Scott wstaje, dowiaduje się, że przegrał i... mdleje. Podporucznik: I zwycięża 'Jo!!! '''Gratulacje! Scott, przegrałeś, możesz wstać! ''Scott nie wstaje Podporucznik: Medycy, po raz trzeci! Lekarz: Przeskoczenie kości żebrowej, złamanie szczęki, tętno i ciśnienie tak wysokie, że musiał zemdleć. Ale jeszcze żyje i będzie żył. Jedyne co mu pozostało to szpital. Jo trzyma milion Jo: Już wiem na co je wydam... Pięć minut później Scott: Co? Gdzie ja jestem? Chris: Oficjalnie zająłeś drugie miejsce w Totalnej Porażce: Znów Wawanakwie! Scott: Tak, pamiętam! Lekarz: A smak porażki smakuje najlepiej, gdy pamięta się go na długo, a jeszcze lepiej w szpitalu. Scott: A co się stało? Lekarz: Przeskoczyła ci kość żebrowa, złamałeś szczękę i masz nadciśnienie. Czas pobytu w szpitalu szacuję na 2 miesiące. Wszyscy wchodzą do ogromnej windy, która prowadzi do portu wstydu Jednym statkiem odpływają medycy i Scott; drugim płynie Chris, Chef, Jo z milionem i reszta zawodników. Chris: To zdecydowanie nie jest koniec Totalnej Porażki. Zapraszam do nowego sezonu, który z resztą się rozpoczął! Nowi zawodnicy, nowe państwa, nowy samolot. Co to może być? Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż!!! W szpitalu Scott: Tak skończyłem, a tak się starałem. Przychodzi lekarz Lekarz: Operacja będzie kosztowała milion dolarów. Scott: Ja nie mam tylu pieniędzy. Lekarz: Jo za ciebie zapłaci, inaczej poszła by do więzienia na 10 lat za narażenie utraty życia. Lightning: Nie załamuj się. (leży obok Scott'a) ''Po 2 miesiącach będziemy kumplami. Scott: Nie! Lekarz: Ktoś chce z panem rozmawiać. ''Lekarz podaje tableta Scott'owi. Widać na nim Courtney Courtney: Całowałeś się z Jo? Zrywam z tobą! Jesteś koszmarnym palantem, bezpłatną ku**ą dla Jo!!! Wypie****aj z mojego życia! Courtney się rozłączyła Scott: Koszmar. Scott znowu mdleje W domu Jo Jo: Milion, inaczej 10 lat? NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mój milion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Prawnik: Twoja decyzja. Jo: To bierz tą walizkę! (przez łzy) Prawnik: Moją pracę lubię dzięki tym widokom. Płacz, smutek, więzienie, utrata kasy... Życie jest takie piękne. Prawnik wyszedł, padał deszcz, całego go ochlapał autobus. (milion był w walizce, nienaruszony) Jo: Los jednak nie jest aż tak zły (uśmiechnięta) Znowu na statku Chris: Jesteście ciekawi czy Courtney wygra ze mną rozprawę, co będzie dalej ze Scott'em, przeżyje porażkę? Czy chcecie wiedzieć jeszcze więcej? Większość z tych pytań wyjaśni się w Totalnej Porażce: Niezwykłej Podróży!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503